


don’t worry darling, ‘cause i’m here with you

by l0stmyhealy



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Social Anxiety, george comforts him, matty has a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0stmyhealy/pseuds/l0stmyhealy
Summary: Matty had been suffering with social anxiety for as long as he could remember, however the panic attacks were becoming more frequent recently. How the fuck was he going to cope with going on stage in front of thousands of people this tour?
Relationships: George Daniel/Matthew Healy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	don’t worry darling, ‘cause i’m here with you

**Author's Note:**

> HI so this is the first fanfic i’ve ever written and it’s probably going to be awful but i thought now would be a great time to start getting into writing because QuArAnTiNe
> 
> and i’m obsessed with the boys so this seemed like a good place to start :)

“20 minutes til showtime!” Matty heard being called out from the corridor outside his dressing room. Fuck.

Tonight was the first night of tour for the band’s new album, and Matty was absolutely terrified. Hearing that he had 20 minutes until he had to go out on stage, in front of thousands of fans, and perform for 2 hours was making his heart begin to race and his palms sweat - his anxiety was going through the roof.

Matty had been diagnosed with social anxiety when he was a child, but the symptoms were becoming more and more intense recently, as the band was getting bigger and there was so many more people watching his every move. Last tour, he didn’t have many issues with performing; he had a few panic attacks here and there, but nothing too serious. But tonight felt different. He felt as if he was going to implode. 

Scenarios of what could possibly go wrong tonight began to cloud his mind - he could forget the lyrics and embarrass himself in front of the fans, have a panic attack on stage, or even get so anxious he feels he has to escape the situation altogether and get off stage. Thinking about these possible outcomes made Matty’s breathing start to quicken rapidly - the beginning of a panic attack.

His vision was starting to go blurry, his heart was beating as if it was about to jump out of his chest, his palms were sweating, and his ability to breathe seemed to have abandoned him. Matty sat himself down on the couch in his dressing room and tried to regulate his breathing, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus entirely on the breathing, but his mind was still wandering. What if he can’t do this? What if he lets his fans down? He felt as if he was dying.

As if he could tell, George came bursting into Matty’s dressing room.

“Have you seen m-“ George stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Matty, with his eyes closed, head in his hands, breathing shakily. As if by instinct, he rushed over to Matty and held him in his arms, gently rubbing the center of his back with the palm of his hand.

“You’re okay Matty. I’m here. Breathe, okay?” he said, as Matty started sobbing into his chest. “We’re gonna breathe together, okay?” 

Matty nodded his head, wiping his eyes.

“You ready? We’re going to breathe in for 5 seconds and breathe out for 5 seconds. Breathe in ... 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 4 ... 5. And out again ... 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 4 ... 5. You’re doing amazing Matty. Keep going.”

Matty followed George’s lead, and his breathing began to go back to normal again after what seemed like hours (in reality, it had only been a few minutes, but his perception of time during a panic attack always appeared to be altered). Matty took a shaky, deep breath in and looked up at George, his eyes glassy from crying.

“You feeling okay?” George asked, playing with the smaller man’s head full of curls. Matty just nodded, smiling weakly at him.

“I’m just so worried about this show... our fanbase is the biggest it’s ever been and i’m so anxious about performing. I don’t know what’s wrong with me tonight, i’m usually okay with touring, but toni-“

“Shh shh shh... Matty I understand. You don’t need to start thinking about it again - you’re just going to stress yourself out even more. You’re going to be fine, you’re such a good frontman on stage. I’m sure even if something did happen, the fans would be supportive. They love you, Matty. Don’t feel anxious. It’s going to be a fucking great show!” 

Matty nodded again, his smile wider this time. George always knew what to say to make the negative thoughts and the panic go away - he was the best best friend he could ever ask for.

“Thank you, Georgie. You're fucking awesome.” Matty laughed, suddenly feeling very calm and comforted by George’s words. He pulled him into a massive bear hug, feeling incredible grateful that he had a best friend like George in his life.

-

10 minutes later, Matty was tuning his guitar backstage, feeling more than ready to perform tonight. With only a few minutes until they went out on stage, George pulled Matty to the side, and whispered in his ear “You okay?” to which Matty nodded, smiling widely at him. George patted Matty on the back, smiling back. 

“Is somebody feeling panicky?” Adam joked, pouting at Matty in a condescending manner.

“Fuck off, Hann. He’s having a hard day. Can you not be a prick for just 5 minutes?” George snapped at Adam. He always got defensive over Matty when anyone insulted him - that’s just the way he was.

“At least I didn’t get so pissed before the show that I threw up on the side of the stage 20 minutes in. Remember that, Hann? Pisshead.” Matty joked back, earning a high five from George and leaving the entire crew laughing, to which Adam’s face turned bright red.

“Try not to throw up on the fans this tour, eh, Adam?” Ross joined in on the joke.

“You’re all wankers. I love you.” Adam said, pulling all 4 boys into a loving hug.

“Are we ready?” a member of stage crew asked, as the beginning of The 1975 and thousands of screaming fans could be heard from the arena.

“....Ready.” all four boys said together, making their way through to the stage, the fans deafening screams echoing throughout the arena. As the boys walked out on stage, George put a hand on Matty’s back, pushing him forward in an encouraging way.

“Go show ‘em how fucking awesome you are, Matty.”


End file.
